Yukari Sahashi
Minato's younger sister. She is 18 years old (younger than him by one year) a college student that is enrolled in Shindong Women's UniversitySekirei Manga chapter 13. Unlike Minato, Yukari has a very strong and confident personality and also knew for a long time who her father wasSekirei Manga chapter 102. She comes to Tokyo to attend university and be closer to her mother and brother. She is Shiina's Ashikabi, and is helping him search for Kusano. Together with #107 Shiina they're known as the most evil pair called "Demon and Death God".Sekirei Manga chapter 118 Carrying a bounty of 1,000,000 yen by an Ashikabi (Tanigawa Junichi) who fought themSekirei Manga chapter 47. She was unaware that her brother is an Ashikabi and that Kusano is one of his Sekirei but she has expressed the desire that such a pairing might occurSekirei Manga chapter 26, which came true when the siblings met during the 4th match of the 3rd round.Sekirei Manga chapter 131 For some time, Yukari has been taken prisoner by Higa Izumi in order to use Shiina's power for himself. She seems to be unaware that Shiina has become Higa's pawn in her absence.Sekirei Manga chapter 80 She escaped Higa Izumi by jumping out of the window from a high floor, being confident Minato will save her, but instead Shiina did.Sekirei Manga chapter 108 Appearance Yukari is a petite and slim young woman with black hair and blue eyes. She is one of the rare characters seen to change her outfit on a regular basis. This ranges from school uniforms to a dress resembling a military uniform. Personality Yukari's personality is very different from her brother's. Although she has the same sense of justice as him, Yukari is bolder and more blunt than Minato. Yukari is very straight forward and confident, constantly giving Minato advice even though he is the older sibling. She is also very stubborn and will not be pushed into things that she doesn't want like for example; when Higa asks Yukari to be with him, she denies him and still acts rebellious when she is taken hostage by him. Yukari has also been shown to show no mercy towards those who offend her as she beats up several Ashikabi who insult her to the point that even Shiina starts to show compassion towards the victim who falls before Yukari. Due to her forceful reputation, merciless attack style and as well as a penchant for diplaying a demonic facial visage, she has earned her the title, 'Demon Ashikabi'. One odd thing about Yukari is her obsession with bishounen. She likes to squeeze big breasts. She has even had nosebleeds because she was thinking about things like dressing Shiina up in various clothesSekirei Manga chapter 27. This interest, however, is mostly a result of her hidden feelings for Minato, who she cares for deeply, which she cannot openly express. In the beginning and throughout the series, Yukari seemed to show a slight brother complex. This seemed to come from a time when she was lost in a forest and Minato saved herSekirei Manga chapter 26. However, Yukari remembers the incident differently, and realizes that even though he did go to find Yukari, he had also gotten lost himself. This seemed to end her brother complex and her resolve to escape from Higa becomes realSekirei Manga chapter 102. In recent chapters, she was revealed to be susceptible to motion sickness, as seen on-board the Minaka.Sekirei Manga chapter 119 Sekirei *No 107 Shiina History Yukari grew up like her brother Minato under the impression that her mother is working for a medical company, but other than her brother she realized by accident that she is in fact the daughter of the MBI president, Hiroto Minaka. During her childhood she seemed to rely on her brother in many ways. As example, she was used to get rescued by her brother when lost in a forest and as a grown up woman she is still waiting for him to come to her rescue when kidnapped by HigaSekirei Manga chapter 26Sekirei Manga chapter 70. It turns out however that she had to help Minato in the end who miserably failed in his attempt to help her out of the forest. Synopsis References Category:Ashikabi Category:Characters